Domingo por la Noche
by nagishuma
Summary: Himeko tiene problemas para dormir....sera posible que logre conseguirlo? ......One-shot!


**Nota: Los personajes de KnM no me pertenecen.**

* * *

La noche del domingo..si definitivamente la mayoría de las personas quisieran que no llegara la noche del domingo, porque esta es el preámbulo hacia una nueva, complicada y larga semana. Eran ya altas horas de la noche y una joven rubia definitivamente no podía contener el sueño. Después de un pesado suspiro, Himeko dio la ultima de milésimas vueltas a la cama…claro con mucho cuidado para no despertar al bello cuerpo que descansaba junto a ella. No pudo evitar contemplarlo nuevamente, si... jamás se cansaría de ver a aquella hermosa joven…su Chikane…quien permanecía durmiendo tranquilamente…tan pacíficamente…mientras que Himeko estaba padeciendo de insomnio..si definitivamente eso era.

Pero porque…cual era la razón que aquellos ojos amatistas no podían cerrarse? Lamentablemente su cabeza se encontraba invadida…tanto que era imposible poder considerar la opción de dormir. Pero el problema residía en que esa misma tarde, ella se había reunido con Saotome Makoto…su amiga entrañable desde la época escolar. Durante la conversación, Makoto había confesado la decisión de divorciarse de… si.. otro compañero escolar Souma Ogami. La joven rubia definitivamente le pareció increíble que pequeños detalles en una relación matrimonial pudieran romper el lazo que una vez existió y convertirlo en un vació…lleno de incertidumbre…llevandolo a la separación.

En ese momento levanto su mano izquierda levemente para contemplar su dedo anular..donde descansaba un anillo dorado…haciéndola sonreír inevitablemente….sin duda los mejores cuatro años de su vida…pero acaso..podría existir la posibilidad que algún día terminase? Tan solo la idea le causaba escalofríos y claro…un terrible e insoportable insomnio. Himeko entonces decidió recostarse nuevamente acercándose a Chikane, sintiendo calidez…al momento de abrazarla fuertemente…sin considerar que aquel contacto hizo que un par de zafiros se abrieran levemente. Después de todo…Chikane había sentido el continuo movimiento de Himeko…al verse en ocasiones descobijada por las persistentes vueltas de su adorada esposa.

"Himeko…" – aun sonando un poco dormida – " te encuentras bien?" –

"Em..si..no es nada..." – llena de pena por haberla despertado.

"Amor…aunque un no logre estar tan despierta se que te pasa algo…" –dándose la vuelta para quedar de frente – "estas preocupada por nuestras pequeñas?..es eso?" – acariciando algunos mechones rubios que se encontraban cerca del rostro de la otra joven – "seguro están bien…realmente me alegro que tus padres pudieran cuidarlas por el fin de semana…pero no te preocupes mañana en la tarde estarán de vuelta…" – concluyo Chikane…quien después de todo había logrado tener un fin de semana tranquilo junto a su esposa…ya que con sus hijas fuera de la casa…ambas podían dormir sin saber que serian molestadas a media noche ..en cualquier momento….y después de el increíble estrés que tuvo Chikane durante la semana pasada…pasar esos pocos días sin sus hijas…le había caído como anillo al dedo para reponerse…

"No..no es eso Chikane-chan…se que las niñas están bien…y si las he extrañado…pero.." –

"Entonces que es…por lo regular siempre eres la primera en caer profundamente dormida..." –

"Creo que es por lo de esta tarde..cuando salí a tomar un café con Makoto.." – dijo en un suspiro.

-_Cierto..como no lo había yo pensado antes_…- pensó Chikane – "Y dime que es lo que te perturba entonces…me imagino debe ser algo complicado para que no deje a mi Himeko dormir.." – dándole un breve beso en su frente.

"Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en su situación…en como Souma fue capaz de engañar a Makoto de ese modo…después de tantos años de matrimonio…después de que se veían tan felices…y ahora piensan divorciarse…me pregunto porque todo tiene que terminar así…" –

Chikane quería darle muchas explicaciones que dejaran satisfecha su pregunta..pero para que mentir..era muy tarde…y prefirió calmar a Himeko..

"Vaya…entonces no puedes dormir porque piensas que eso nos puede llegar a pasar a nosotras?" –

El par de ojos amatistas se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas…definitivamente Chikane había acertado. Al notar la reacción de Himeko…Chikane la abrazo con fuerza para hablarle cerca de su oído.

"Sabes cual es el problema de ellos?" – sintiendo que Himeko asintió levemente con la cabeza contesto – "Que se aburrieron el uno del otro..por lo que me siempre me has contado…ellos llevaban una vida con demasiada rutina…claro eso no justifica que Souma la haya engañado…pero pues…en si la falla es que esa pareja lo han tenido todo…se conocieron…salieron por un par de meses…se comprometieron…se casaron..tenían familia…trabajo..hogar…realmente nunca han tenido que luchar tanto por su amor…en cambio nosotras somos diferentes…hemos sorteado muchos obstáculos…nuestro amor nunca ha sido fácil…al destino le ha gustado jugar con nuestros sentimientos…una y otra vez…en esta y en otras vidas que hemos compartido…nos ha costado tanto el poder estar juntas y compartir todo lo que hasta ahora tenemos…una linda familia…con la cual quiero vivir muchas cosas aun…es por eso que será imposible que nuestro amor se vea opacado por algo que ni siquiera existe entre nosotras…" – depositando un beso en aquellos labios que tanto disfrutaba besar.

"Te amo tanto Chikane-chan…" – dijo en respuesta…sonando mucho mas calmada. –

"Y yo a ti...te amo mas de lo que las palabras puedan expresar.." -

"Tienes toda la razón mi vida…creo que solo me deje llevar por la angustia que tiene Makoto…" – perdiéndose en aquellos zafiros continuo – "Soy tan feliz a tu lado…" – entregándose una vez mas a aquellos brazos…que eran el lugar mas seguro en el mundo para la joven rubia.

"Himeko…" – murmuro.

"Si?" – contesto mientras Chikane rompía el abrazo para situarse cuidadosamente sobre el otro calido cuerpo.

"Ya que estamos las dos lo suficientes despiertas…y me has contagiado tu insomnio…y sobretodo…aprovechando que no hay menores en el entorno…" – comenzando a depositar numerosos besos en el suave cuello de Himeko. – " porque no hacemos algo que nos ayude a...poder dormir profundamente…" –

Dejándose llevar por aquellas caricias…contesto – " mmm…me parece una gran idea…después de todo..es como dices…nunca esta de mas tener un poco de adrenalina en nuestras vidas…" –

Chikane se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos nuevamente…regalándole aquella sonrisa que Himeko adoraba ver…- "Lo ves..creo que después de todo…mi hermosa Himeko…entendió lo que quise decir…" –

Y en ese instante…Himeko acerco el rostro de su esposa con ambas manos....para fundirse en un apasionado beso.

El resto de la noche…las palabras estuvieron de sobra…ya que ambas pudieron amarse una y otra vez…hasta que el manto de la oscura noche las envolviera en un largo y profundo sueño.

Fin.

**Por fin pude darme la oportunidad de escribir algo de esta gran serie…aunque es algo corto…disfrute escribiendolo…**

**Gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer….esta idea mía…que surgió a altas horas de la noche…**

**Un Saludo**


End file.
